What could happen when meeting Bam Margera
by ShaniMelissa
Summary: When melissa not missy meets her idol BAM MARGERA! her boring life gets spiced up in hopes of maybe falling inlove, she has no one so she ends up running into him one night. i suck a summaries, first fic. sorry!
1. my boring life has nothing

DISCLAIMER:

i do not own bam margera or any people associated with him.

the people i DO own are the people from my mind

first bam-fic, so dont hate just read :P

that is all :)

"Hey what are your plans for the weekend?"

Kat's high pitched voice rang through the receiver.

" I have no clue, i was thinking about shopping out in reading this weekend but i doubt my piece of shit car will make it, i still need the carburetor checked but i cant afford that yet."

I sighed looking out the window at my old grey honda.

"Yeah i have no idea about cars so ill pretend to know what youre talking about."

We both laughed.

"Yeah i think my parents are going out of town, im throwing a party if you wanna come?"

she asked knowing well that i dont _do_ parties.

"Maybe ill think about it."

i lied.

"Ok get back to me on that ill talk to you later ok? i gotta go bye."

she said and hung up.

"bye"

i mumbled knowing there was no one on the other line.

Kat was always the one who partied, she was the one who always got all of the hot guys to ask her out, she was the pretty one. She was a platinum blonde with hot pink underneath, her blue eyes were what drew people to her, lured them in.

I looked at myself in the mirror

My mid-length black hair was in need of a touch-up since my brown roots were starting to show, my face was starting to break out and my green eyes looked extremely tired due to insomnia.

'Why couldn't I be the one thats beautiful?'

I thought to myself when i remembered something my mother used to tell me-before she abandoned me anyway.

"_You are the most beautiful girl in he world and anyone would be lucky to have you in their life" _

_She used to say when id come home crying about one of the boys at school making fun of me by calling me ugly._

"Pff, thanks mom."

Tears stung my eyes at the thought of her. she abandoned me when i was 15 years old, i was sent to a foster home until i was 18 and then i moved into my own apartment in Westchester PA.

It was around 12:30, i decided to change out of my pj's: an element shirt that was too big for me and my favorite black and purple heartagram comfy pants.

I found a plain black tank top and a pair of denim skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees.

"dammit wheres my belt?"

i threw my clothes all over the floor and finally found it in a pair of jeans i previously wore. I found my old black vans and slipped them on.

It was a beautiful day in Westchester and the weather was warm, living out here had its benefits, the country side is immensely beautiful especially in the fall, and one of my idols bam margera lives outside of the town. ive never seen him in person before, though i have seen that amazing purple lamborghini fly past me every once in awhile-Thinking about bam i decided id go attempt to skate.

i grabbed my Element board and grabbed my keys, locked my door and was out of there.

My apartment wasn't that great, big enough for one person, the government gave it to me since i was previously in foster care so i couldn't argue against free housing with rent paid for.

Luckily my IPod was in the cup holder, my stereo never worked to begin with so i had _some _music atleast.

HIM was on pause from last time i listened to it, it was perfect so i left it there.

_"We are so young our lives have just begun but already we're considering escape from this world."_

The most beautiful voice sang his sorrow filled song that made my heart melt and then catch on fire: ville valo.

The singer to my favorite band in the world HIM.

the skate park was packed as usual, i never skated around people in fear of embarrassment. I figured if i wasn't going to skate there i could atleast go watch other people do it better.

it was a decent skate park, there were alot of ramps, grindrails, a half pipe, and a funbox. Nothing too amazing.

"hey did you guys see bam at all? apparently he comes down here often"

One of the guys that seemed about 17 asked. He had short blonde hair and big blue eyes, i think Kat might have dated him once-its too bad i can say that about a lot of guys around here.

"nah, yeah right dude he wouldn't come down here, he has his own equipment."

Another boy replied, this one had long brown hair that reached his shoulders. he was atleast 20, the goatee he sported gave _that_ one away.

"yeah whatever, someone told me he comes down here every once in a while."

the blonde one said.

"well whoever told you is an idiot."

The brunette said, they both laughed.

'so bam margera supposedly comes here? hmm.'

i thought to myself.

"hey! are you going to stand there and stare or are you going to actually skate?"

The brunette asked me.

"uh...um i think ill just watch."

i said shyly.

"whatever then."

He smirked as he dropped in.

wow jerk.

OKAY! so please dont hate me, she's going to meet Bammie next chapter i promise, this one was more of a filler on what she looked like and more about her.

Review?


	2. did that seriously JUST happpen?

no reviews :( ah well the story must go on!

i still dont own bam sadly to say,

i DO own the skaters at the skate park, melissa, and kat.

that is all

enjoy?

...

Friday. 11am

The sunlight shone through the split blinds covering my cracked window, i stretched and rolled out of bed.

'i need to get out of this place.'

i thought to myself.

My morning routine consisted of: dragging myself out of bed, rummaging through my closet for something decent to wear...not like it mattered since there was no one for me to impress, after finding something i would go into my bathroom and shower for an hour straight.

The warm water felt good against my bare skin, i loved getting clean, that was probably one of my favorite things: cleanliness.

i got out and wrapped up in my black bath towel before throwing on my work uniform.

My hair usually went straight after it got dry so i figured i would be ok to just let it be natural, i found my eyeliner and swept a thin line across both lids and added some dark brown eyeshadow that brought out my green eyes.

1:30pm

'great late for work.'

i thought to myself as i grabbed my purse and keys, locked the door behind me and headed out to my car.

I worked at the local movie theatre, it wasn't the _best _job in the world but it did have its benefits, such as free movies if working the late shift, family gets in free...if only i had family...pfft. Also minimum wage which supplied my groceries, and it gave me a wide variety in movie tastes.

...

I worked double shift today which meant i got off around 10pm.

8:00pm

"fuck"

I cursed under my breath, two more hours of sitting here accepting ticket stubs and sending people to their designated theatre.

"Hey weren't you that chick at the skate park yesterday?"

The kid walked up to me, i recognized him as the brunette with the attitude.

"Uh yeah that was me-the one who wouldn't skate."

I rolled my eyes.

"yeah, yeah. my names Emerson, do you skate often?"

He asked.

"Not at all really im not very good."

i said staring at the floor, poor kid...probably thought he would come flirt with me and i would immediately like him. He was very attractive honestly, his eyes were a beautiful brown with green in the center, he was tall about 5'10'' against my 5'6''.

"well i gotta go nice meeting you, uhh whats your name again?"

he asked holding out his hand.

"melissa."

i said and shook his hand.

"see yah around then sometime?"

he asked...more in the form of a question.

"yeah sure thing."

i lied and added a fake smile.

i was so _not_ social, maybe katherine would like to meet him, she was never really into the skater type though.

He looked at me one time before returning to his group of friends.

...

Work was a drag.

I went straight home to shower again, cleaning the floors and bathrooms in a public theatre leave you a little dirty.

When i got out i decided to just change back into jeans and a tee shirt even though it was so close to midnight.

Nights like these i liked to go for a walk, or even to the skate park since no one was ever down there this late.

I grabbed my element hoodie and my ipod, grabbed my board and left out into the night.

The skatepark was about a mile from my apartment so i just drove.

I was correct, no one else was down there. Its not like i could get busted for curfew either since i turned 18 last may, besides there were no lights in the park so i was hidden, it just sucked that i couldn't see anything.

I really couldn't skate all that well so i just practiced a pop-shove it, i already got ollies down, and i started to work on a heelflip but never got it all that great. I know a big reason why i wasn't motivated to skate was the fact that i was terrified of getting hurt, which sucked because in something like this you kind of had to take a risk.

My music blared in my ears, and i hadnt realized someone had been standing in the park with me. I dropped my board and ripped my headphones out of my ears. The tall figure just stood there, i figured it was just my eyes playing a trick on me until it started walking towards me.

I picked up my board to use as a weapon if i had to.

"fucking touch me i'll kill you."

I threatened, knowing that it probably didn't do much considering i was scared to death.

"Woah calm down, i was just watching... trying to pop-shove?"

The man asked. His voice sounded so _familiar._

"Uh yeah i guess,"

I still looked at him wearily, i knew not to trust anybody, especially creeper guys that stand in darkness watching someone.

I figured it would be best to just ignore him, maybe he would just go away, i got back on my board and skated a ways from him, i tried to pop shove again. Of course my board went flying in a different direction.

"Fuck"

i muttered and went to retrieve my board.

"don't move your front foot at all just pop the board and push it back with the foot you use to pop the board also don't forget to jump."

The man walked towards me.

i backed away, keeping a distance between us.

"Look i dont need your help i'm completely fi-"

i felt sudden pain, and then it went dark.

...

* beep... beep... beep... beep...*

"ugh, what the fuck?"

I whispered, my voice cracking.

"you took a pretty hard fall there, you're lucky that young man brought you here when he did... that could have been fatal."

A young nurse around her twenties said while checking my IV.

"Huh? what happened?"

i asked, i got a sudden head ache.

"well the boy told us that you well into the bowl at the skatepark and landed on your head pretty hard, you have a minor concussion, you should be good to go in a few days."

She smiled, showing her pearly whites.

"What boy?... oh i remember, i thought he was some creeper so i was walking backwards from him and must have fell in."

I said recollecting what happened.

"Well that 'creeper' might have saved your life."

She giggled. What a freak.

"Huh, well i guess if you can find out who it was, will you like thank him for me or something?"

I said, i guess it was a good idea to thank him.

The nurses' eyes got a little wide.

"Well he's in the waiting room, would you like to do it yourself?"

She blushed, and walked out before i could protest.

I looked at my surroundings, i hated hospitals. They were _too _white, it dulled all of my senses just looking at everything.

"she's in this room here, she should be alright to leave here in a few minutes, youre the one who called 911... will you be her ride out?"

I heard the nurse say.

"Yes, i'll take her to her house."

The man replied

I almost started to deny his offer, and say that i was good enough to take a cab... when they walked in.

"Ms. Clarke, you just need to sign a paper or two and youre good to go."

she smiled, the man was no where to be seen, he must have stayed outside.

"yeah ok thanks."

i said mindlessly while trying to peer over her shoulder as she unhooked my IV. My clothes were neatly stacked into a folded pile next to my bed. I carefully stood up to decrease chances of fainting.

"Okay! good to go, call and let us know if you have any problems."

She said and left the room.

i closed the curtain and quickly got re dressed. there was a rip in my favorite element hoodie from when i fell.

"fucking great."

i said looking around to make sure no one heard me.

"hey uh, you ready to go?"

I heard the man say while standing in the doorway, my curtain was still shielding me while i fixed my hair.

I took a breath and drew back my cover.

only to meet the most beautiful blue eyes ive ever laid eyes on.

i could only choke out two words.

"Bam Margera?"


End file.
